koninkrijkenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
AAP-archief 1457 (Holland) III
Dit is het archief van het Nederlandstalige AAP van het jaar 1457, vanaf de maand juni, van Holland. Indien er (*) in de titel staat betekend dit dat het bericht geschreven is door een redacteur en niet automatisch gegenereert werd (zoals in geval van stemmingen en verkiezingen). Juni 1 juni - Opstand te Heusden! Josje heeft de macht overgenomen HEUSDEN (AAP) - Opstand te Heusden! Josje heeft de macht overgenomen. 1 juni - Opstand te Amsterdam! Brutus heeft de macht overgenomen AMSTERDAM (AAP) - Opstand te Amsterdam! Brutus heeft de macht overgenomen. 5 juni - Liquido is verkozen tot burgemeester van Amsterdam AMSTERDAM (AAP) - Liquido is tot burgemeester verkozen van Amsterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Liquido : 70.4%'' *''2. Cherrychees : 29.6%'' 7 juni - Raboude is verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam ROTTERDAM (AAP) - Raboude is tot burgemeester verkozen van Rotterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Raboude : 83.6%'' *''2. Lord_nazgul : 16.4%'' 12 juni - Dracowhitefire is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden LEIDEN (AAP) - Dracowhitefire is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Dracowhitefire : 79.7%'' *''2. Jorissibbel : 8.7%'' *''3. Yoeri : 5.8%'' *''4. Jommie : 4.3%'' *''5. D_wise : 1.4%'' 15 juni - Verkiezingen voor de raad van Graafschap Holland: E.H. op kop, maar zonder meerderheid AMSTERDAM (AAP) - De lijst Een Holland is op kop geëindigd bij de verkiezingen voor de raad van Graafschap Holland, maar zonder een meerderheid te behalen. Ze zal dus een coalitieregering moeten opzetten. Resultaat van de stemming: *''1. "Een Holland" (E.H.) : 33%'' *''2. "Partij van de Toekomst" (PvdT): 23.7%'' *''3. "De Leeuw" (D.L.): 22.7%'' *''4. "Partij van Oranje" (PvO): 20.6%'' De verdelingen van de zetels na de verkiezingen hebben geleid tot een herverdeling van de posities in de raad: *''1 : Laralaika (E.H.)'' *''2 : Elchan (E.H.)'' *''3 : Fuser (E.H.)'' *''4 : Ghislenus (E.H.)'' *''5 : Fleury (PvdT)'' *''6 : Remco360 (PvdT)'' *''7 : Tristanvanqueour (D.L.)'' *''8 : Appel (D.L.)'' *''9 : Diddeke (PvO)'' *''10 : Chean (PvO)'' *''11 : Asmodan (PvdT)'' *''12 : Bernardus (D.L.)'' De leden van de raad moeten binnen de twee dagen een gouverneur erkennen. De gouverneur zal dan trouw moeten zweren aan de keizer van het Sacrum Romanorum Imperium Nationis Germanicae en de belangrijkste functies verdelen binnen de raad. 21 juni - Nogwa is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht UTRECHT (AAP) - Nogwa is tot burgemeester verkozen van Utrecht. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Nogwa : 63.8%'' *''2. Arkimbo : 36.2%'' 27 juni - Lekkerdingetje is verkozen tot burgemeester van Haarlem HAARLEM (AAP) - Lekkerdingetje is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Lekkerdingetje : 100%'' 29 juni - Josje is verkozen tot burgemeester van Heusden HEUSDEN (AAP) - Josje is tot burgemeester verkozen van Heusden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Josje : 75.4%'' *''2. Wolf09 : 21.1%'' *''3. Raghnall : 3.5%'' Juli 5 juli - Liquido is verkozen tot burgemeester van Amsterdam AMSTERDAM (AAP) - Liquido is tot burgemeester verkozen van Amsterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Liquido : 100%'' 7 juli - Anesha is verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam ROTTERDAM (AAP) - Anesha is tot burgemeester verkozen van Rotterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Anesha : 100%'' 12 juli - Dracowhitefire is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden LEIDEN (AAP) - Dracowhitefire is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Dracowhitefire : 69%'' *''2. Niekhzm : 31%'' 12 juli - Vrede in Zuid-Frankrijk (*) MONT DE MARSAN (AAP) - Reeds meer dan vijf maanden zijn de Zuid-Franse provinciën het hertogdom Gascogne en het hertogdom Guyenne met elkaar in oorlog. Het einde lijkt nu eindelijk in zicht met de ondertekening van een vredesverdrag van beide partijen. De voorafgaande feiten zijn de volgende: Herre d'Estradie, de toenmalige hertogin van Gascogne, verklaarde de oorlog aan Guyenne nadat zij troepen naar aangrenzende provinciën had gestuurd om hen te helpen de hoofdstad van Guyenne over te nemen. Nadat de hoofdstad overgenomen was, naar haar zeggen in het belang van het volk van Guyenne, en er ook enkele plunderingen plaatsvonden riep ze haar troepen terug en stelde een staakt-het-vuren voor. Na vijf lange maanden van onderhandelingen, waaraan vele verschillende regeringen van zowel Gascogne en Guyenne aan hebben deelgenomen, en een bemiddeling uitgaande van de primaterie van Frankrijk is de vrede eindelijk gesloten. Het vredesverdrag stipuleerde ook de afbetaling van de oorlogsschulden van Gascogne. Vertaald door Ghislenus de Ligne, graaf van Egmont, baron van Muyden en heer van Moodrecht, en geschreven door de heer Zouzouille voor het AAP. 13 juli - Opstand te Utrecht! Modred heeft de macht overgenomen UTRECHT (AAP) - Opstand te Utrecht! Modred heeft de macht overgenomen. 13 juli - Nieuws van de gevechten te Ierland (*) CORCAIGH (AAP) - Dee Snider, commandant van het leger genaamd, « Deadly Viper Assassination Squad », afkomstig uiy Cuige Chonnacht, viel binnen in de stad Inis waar het tot een treffen kwam met « The Leprechaun Liberation Force », onder leiding van Donnor Tudor. Het leger van Dee Snider werd uitgenodigd door Caissadiplomat Morgan, de hertog van An Mumhain. Op de zevende dag van de maand juli viel het leger van Dee Snider het leger van Donnor Tudor aan. Donner Tudor en zijn leger werd uit Inis verdreven. Aan beide zijden werden slachtoffers geteld en « The Leprechaun Liberation Force » trok zich terug tot aan Cill Chaoi. Op de achtste dag van dezelfde maand kwam het Eerste Regiment, onder leiding van Bain MacGowan, aan om de stad te helpen verdedigen. De volgende dag kwam ook kapitein Daubigny aan met de Praetoriaanse Garde. « Iedereen die zich in laat met « The Leprechaun Liberation Force » moet de hertog van Munster, Caissadiplomat Morgan, contacteren en smeken om genade. » zei Dee Snider, commandant van de « Deadly Viper Assassination Squad ». Op de tiende dag van de maand juli werd bekend door middel van diverse verslagen van aan het front dat het leger van Donnor Tudor, « The Leprechaun Liberation Force », zich ontbonden had. « Iedereen uit het voormalige leger « The Leprechaun Liberation Force » zal niet moeten proberen te vluchten, zowel zullen ze automatisch gezien worden als vijandige legers te Inis en zullen ze door ons verpletterd worden met de dood tot gevolg. » waarschuwde Dee Snider. Op de twaalfde dag van de maand juli sloegen enkele soldaten van het ontbonden leger « The Leprechaun Liberation Force » er in om, onder leiding van Anto Capone, de macht over te nemen in het stadhuis van Cill Chaoi door een succesvolle bestorming uit te voeren. « Het stadhuis zal snel weer herovert worden door de burgers. » liet Funn O'Donoghue ons weten. Vertaald door Ghislenus de Ligne, graaf van Egmont, baron van Muyden en heer van Moordrecht, en geschreven door Scarlet Octavius voor het AAP. 13 juli - Vredes- of oorlogsdoctrine van Laighean? (*) DUBLIN (AAP) - Saamnn Melodos, hertog van Laighean, stelde zijn « Laigheaanse vredesdoctrine » voor. Deze doctrine bevat verschillende punten, waarvan de belangrijkste de terugkeer van de twee goudmijnen aan Laighean en de sanctionering van het leger. « In het belang de vrede te bewaren tussen de graafschappen Laighean en An Mimhain en de voorzichtige benadering van de schulden van Laighean, bij wie een sluiting van de mijnen dreigende is, publiceerde Laighean de volgende doctrine als antwoord op de « Doctrine van Munster ». » zei Saamnn Melodos, hertog van Laighean. Velen in An Mumhain toonden hun woede en bezorgdheid bij het tijdstip waarop deze doctrine werd voorgesteld. Velen zien hierin een voorbode van een oorlog. Vertaald door Ghislenus de Ligne, graaf van Egmont, baron van Muyden en heer van Moordrecht, en geschreven door Scarlet Octavius voor het AAP. 13 juli - Eerbetoon vanuit Rome aan DragothAr Ooms (*) ROME (AAP) - Op de vierde dag van de maand juli werd in Rome een document gepubliceerd door Zijne Eminentie Aaron de Nagan, kardinaal van de Heilige Rooms-Aristotelische Kerk en burggraaf van Ivry, namens het College der Kardinalen, dat DragothAr Ooms, voormalig aartsbisschop van Keulen en in die hoedanigheid hoogste kerkelijke autoriteit van de Nederlandstalige geloofsgemeenschap, de titel bisschop in partibus van Korinthe ontvangt wegens verleende diensten aan de grootsheid van de Heilige Rooms-Aristotelische Kerk. Monseigneur DragothAr Ooms trad onlangs af als aartsbisschop van Keulen en werd opgevolgd door monseigneur Sonho de Ligne, heer van Poortugaal. Geschreven door Ghislenus de Ligne, graaf van Egmont, baron van Muyden en heer van Moordrecht voor het AAP. 13 juli - Nieuwe Engelse regent (*) LONDEN (AAP) - Nu de regeerperiode van regent Runoff Vote en Hare Hoogheid Cruzincat beëindigd is koos het parlement de nieuwe regent. Heer Jewbeard, burggraaf van Oxford, is momenteel de nieuwe regent van het koninkrijk Engeland. De stemming tussen de heer Arthur Loxley, burggraaf van Coventry, en heer Jewbeard kwam ten einde met zesenvijftig procent van de stemmen tegen vijfenveertig procent ten voordele van heer Jewbeard. Heer Jewbeard sprak hierna de gevleugelde woorden: Gloria brittanica lucem mundi est. Wat vertaald wordt als: De glorie van Engeland is het licht van de wereld. Vertaald door Ghislenus de Ligne, graaf van Egmont, baron van Muyden en heer van Moordrecht, en geschreven door Jorne Williams voor het AAP. 13 juli - Woelige tijden in Holland (*) AMSTERDAM (AAP) - Het graafschap Holland wordt reeds enkele dagen geteisterd door onrust. Sommigen demonstreren en uiten kritiek op de huidige regering van de gravin van Holland, Laralaika Callisto Tailleur, en roepen zelfs op tot een revolutie, een opstand tegen de bewindhebbers van Holland. De aanleiding tot dit hele gebeuren was een boodschap die de heer Nogwa More, toenmalig burgemeester van Utrecht, aan de Utrechtenaren liet verspreiden via het stadhuis. De heer Nogwa werd hierop aangeklaagd wegens hoogverraad aangezien hij zijn positie als burgemeester misbruikte om zo politieke propaganda te voeren. Zo uitte hij kritiek op de toenmalige gravin van Holland, Karanda de Mérode de Ligne, en haar bewind, weigerde belastingen te innen die opgelegd waren door het graafschap. Verschillende rechtsgeleerden hebben zich over de zaak gebogen, maar ondanks protest van de heer Nogwa More dat dit een politieke afrekening zou zijn werd hij schuldig bevonden aan de aanklacht en het vonnis luidde dat hij uit zijn ambt als burgemeester werd ontzet, een administratieve boete van vijf florijnen zou moeten betalen en een maand uit Holland verbannen zou worden. Inmiddels werd het stadhuis overgenomen door de heer Modred op bevel van de raad van Holland. Momenteel is er ook een nieuwe rechtszaak lopende tegen de heer Nogwa More, wegens verstoring van de openbare orde. Hij schreef op de zevende dag van de mand juli een brief, als zijnde burgemeester van Utrecht, naar de burgers van Utrecht waarin hij opriep om zich te verzetten tegen het huidige bewind en waarin hij de voormalige gravin van Holland, Karanda de Mérode de Ligne, voormalig graaf, Omenio d'Ursel, en regentes Fleury Tailleur beschuldigde van hoogverraad. Al deze heisa leidde tot de verdeeldheid van het volk in twee fracties, de raadsgezinden, zij die de raad van Holland steunen, en de revolutionairen, zij die Nogwa More steunen en de raad van Holland omver willen werpen. Sommigen spreken reeds over een burgeroorlog, maar voorlopig blijft het bij het gooien van modder naar elkaar met vuile kleren tot gevolg. Het blijft afwachten hoe de situatie zal evolueren. Geschreven door Ghislenus de Ligne, graaf van Egmont, baron van Muyden en heer van Moordrecht voor het AAP. 23 juli - Roentje is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht UTRECHT (AAP) - Roentje is tot burgemeester verkozen van Utrecht. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Roentje : 51.9%'' *''2. Ghisco : 48.1%'' 27 juli - Raboude is verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam ROTTERDAM (AAP) - Raboude is tot burgemeester verkozen van Rotterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Raboude : 100%'' 27 juli - Diddeke is verkozen tot burgemeester van Haarlem HAARLEM (AAP) - Diddeke is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Diddeke : 75%'' *''2. Lekkerdingetje : 25%'' 29 juli - Verkiezingen in Heusden: Bullafca op kop na de eerste ronde HEUSDEN (AAP) - Bullafca is als eerste geëindigd bij de eerste ronde van de burgemeesterverkiezing. *''1. Bullafca : 38.5%'' *''2. Xinix : 33.8%'' *''3. Wolf09 : 13.8%'' *''4. Sven235487 : 13.8'' 31 juli - Bullafca is verkozen tot burgemeester van Heusden HEUSDEN (AAP) - Bullafca is tot burgemeester verkozen van Heusden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Bullafca : 57.7%'' *''2. Xinix : 42.3%'' Augustus 4 augustus - Liquido is verkozen tot burgemeester van Amsterdam AMSTERDAM (AAP) - Liquido is tot burgemeester verkozen van Amsterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Liquido : 72.2%'' *''2. Nogwa : 22.2%'' *''3. Tristanvanqueour : 5.6%'' 11 augustus - Pluimpje is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden LEIDEN (AAP) - Pluimpje is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Pluimpje : 100%'' 14 augustus - Verkiezingen voor de raad van Graafschap Holland: PvdT op kop, maar zonder meerderheid AMSTERDAM (AAP) - De lijst Partij van de Toekomst is op kop geëindigd bij de verkiezingen voor de raad van Graafschap Holland, maar zonder een meerderheid te behalen. Ze zal dus een coalitieregering moeten opzetten. Resultaat van de stemming: *''1. "Partij van de Toekomst" (PvdT) : 39.5%'' *''2. "Een Holland" (EH) : 27.3%'' *''3. "De Hollandse Leeuw" (DL) : 17.8%'' *''4. "Partij van Oranje" (PvO) : 15.4%'' De verdelingen van de zetels na de verkiezingen hebben geleid tot een herverdeling van de posities in de raad: *''1 : Colonel (PvdT)'' *''2 : Asmodan (PvdT)'' *''3 : Alyssalupin (PvdT)'' *''4 : Remco360 (PvdT)'' *''5 : Josje (EH)'' *''6 : Elchan (EH)'' *''7 : Diejp00 (EH)'' *''8 : Reficul (DL)'' *''9 : Chris_von_antwerp (DL)'' *''10 : Gautran (PvO)'' *''11 : Niekhzm (PvO)'' *''12 : Baronbombarie (PvdT)'' De leden van de raad moeten binnen de twee dagen een gouverneur erkennen. De gouverneur zal dan trouw moeten zweren aan de keizer van het Sacrum Romanorum Imperium Nationis Germanicae en de belangrijkste functies verdelen binnen de raad. 17 augustus - Keizerlijk edict over "de bijl" AKEN (AAP) - Een nieuw uitgevaardigd keizerlijke edict maakt het vanaf heden mogelijk om een bijl te gebruiken als wapen. Het edict werd bekendgemaakt op de twaalfde dag van de maand augustus door Zijne Keizerlijke Majesteit Jan Argentus de Lange, beter bekend als LongJohnSilver. Volgens wapenexperts is de bijl krachtiger dan een heft, maar blijft een zwaard nog steeds het krachtigste en efficiëntste wapen van het keizerrijk en omstreken. Naast het feit dat de bijl de status van wapen kreeg is het nu ook mogelijk om de eigen bijl te gebruiken voor het hakken van hout in de bossen van het keizerrijk. Hiervoor moest de houthakker de bijl lenen van de lokale heer of burgemeester. Velen zien hierin een bewijs dat de keizer zich bekommert met het lot en het welzijn van zijn burgers. Geschreven door Ghislenus de Ligne, graaf van Egmont, baron van Muyden en heer van Moordrecht, voor het AAP. 19 augustus - Opstand te Leiden! Niekhzm heeft de macht overgenomen LEIDEN (AAP) - Opstand te Leiden! Niekhzm heeft de macht overgenomen. 21 augustus - Keizerlijke interventie in de economie AKEN (AAP) - Zijne Keizerlijke Majesteit Jan Argentus de Lange, keizer van het Heilige Roomse Rijk der Duitse Naties, bijgenaamd LongJohnSilver, heeft enkele nieuwe keizerlijke edicten gepubliceerd. Vele zullen het leven van zijn onderdanen, en die van andere grootste landen, enorm veranderen. Zo werd de toestemming gegeven aan de verschillende graafschappen en hertogdommen om zoutmijnen te openen en het zout te ontginnen. Zout zal, volgens de keizer, op dezelfde manier als ijzer ontgint worden. Naast de toevoeging van zout op de markten heeft de keizer ook de toestemming gegeven aan vele andere lokale en globale producten om verhandelt te worden. Enkele voorbeelden zijn gerst, wat gebruikt kan worden om alcoholische dranken te stoken, ham, dat gemaakt kan worden door bepaalde slagers, olijven, die geplukt kunnen worden op nieuwe soorten velden net zoals gerst. Vele van deze producten zijn luxeproducten, producten waarop zij met een landhuis jagen. Ook zullen de prijzen van vele goederen een nieuwe minimum- en maximumprijs krijgen omwille van het steeds duurder wordende leven van de gewone burger en om de overproductie tegen te gaan. Al deze toevoegingen, mogelijk gemaakt door de keizer zelve, hebben als primair doel de internationale handel te stimuleren. Geschreven door Ghislenus de Ligne, graaf van Egmont, baron van Muyden en heer van Moordrecht, voor het AAP. 21 augustus - Rouergue bedreigt door Languedoc VRIJE STAD VAN ROUERGUE (AAP) - Rouergue, een normaalgezien rustig graafschap in het zuiden van het koninkrijk Frankrijk, zou worden bedreigd door het graafschap Languedoc zonder voorafgaande conflicten. Een korte terugblik op de recente gebeurtenissen. De geschiedenis gaat terug op een zaak met een zekere Grocom, dewelke enige tijd geleden het graafschap Languedoc plunderde en enkele duizenden florijnen aan goederen met zich meenam. Maar, de hele zaak nam een nieuwe wending toen Grocom een contract tekende met de raad van het graafschap Rouergue om enkele gestolen goederen aan lage prijzen te verkopen aan het graafscha, aangezien Rouergue momenteel belangrijke grondstoftekorten heeft. De verkochte producten zouden volgens sommige geruchten behoren tot de gestolen goederen van Languedoc. Werkelijke informatie of roddels om Rouergue in diskrediet te brengen? Op zaterdag, de vijftiende dag van de maand augustus van het jaar 1457, stond het leger Castanha, onder leiding van Zacharia, voor de stadspoorten van Millau, klaar om het graafschap Rouergue aan te vallen. De burgemeesters van Rouergue riepen meteen al hun burgers op om hun steden te verdedigen door de vorming van diverse peletons en gewapende groepen. Rouergue bevond zich reeds in een moeilijke situatie, maar sinds de ondertekening van het contract werd het in een nieuwe delicate situatie gegooid. Men wil herstellend land in een oorlog werpen. Op zondag, de zestiende dag van de maand augustus van het jaar 1457, leek het leger van Languedoc op het punt te staan om het offensief te lanceren tegen het graafschap Rouergue. Echter verklaarde de woordvoerder van het graafschap Rouergue dat « de wijsheid van de diplomatie bevoorrecht moet worden in deze zaak » en dat « de pairie op de hoogte werd gesteld. We zullen hun standpunt afwachten. ». Zal Languedoc het initiatief nemen om zijn buur aan te vallen of zal diplomatie gerechtigheid doen geschieden en talloze onschuldige levens redden? Geschreven door Aktar en vertaald door Ghislenus de Ligne, graaf van Egmont, baron van Muyden en heer van Moordrecht, voor het AAP. 22 augustus - Roentje is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht HEUSDEN (AAP) - Roentje is tot burgemeester verkozen van Utrecht. Hij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen. *''1. Roentje : 77.4%'' *''2. Kazimi : 22.6%'' 23 augustus - De Raad der Heraldiek versus Louwrens Phoenix AMSTERDAM (AAP) - Onlangs werd voormalig baron Louwrens Phoenix opnieuw (erudiet) burger zonder meer. Dit had te maken met een beslissing van de Heraldische Raad om zijn titels niet meer terug te schenken nadat deze werden weggegeven door de baron zelf. Echter is hier nu een grote discussie rond ontstaan. De oud-baron heeft nooit een officiële brief naar de Heraut of de Heraldische Raad gestuurd, maar zou dit wel in een officiële audiëntie met de Heraut zelf hebben meegedeeld. De Heraut heeft daar allereerst de Baron op de mogelijke gevolgen gewezen en daarna de kwestie voorgelegd aan de Heraldische Raad. Daar viel de uiteindelijke beslissing om Louwrens Phoenix zijn titels niet meer terug te schenken. De voorstanders van de Oud-Baron vinden dat er iets schort aan het Heraldisch systeem: had er een brief met zegels moeten gestuurd worden naar de Heraut of Raad der Heraldiek? Had de Baron dit niet aan de Graaf of zelfs de toenmalige Gravin van Holland als vazal moeten meedelen? En sterker nog: een officiële aankondiging van de Heraldiek werd nog niet uitgehangen. Louwrens Phoenix werd namelijk via een duif van de Heraut op de hoogte gesteld. De tegenstanders vinden dan weer dat een gegeven woord, een gegeven woord is. Een aankondiging zou ook niet nodig zijn omdat eerder een edele zijn titels al had afgestaan en hier ook geen aankondiging van werd geplaatst. Waarom werd er anders een audiëntie bij de Heraut geregeld? Ongetwijfeld volgt hier nog een discussie op het scherpst van de snee. Moge Jah allen bijstaan in hun redevoeringen. Een kleine noot aan dit artikel: Louwrens Phoenix werd in dit artikel zonder titels vermeld. Indien dit (later) onterecht zou zijn, willen wij ons hier op voorhand al voor excuseren. De volledige naam zou dan Louwrens Phoenix, Baron van Asperen, Heer van Cromstrijen moeten zijn. Geschreven door Fuser Thucydides Ooms, voor het AAP. 25-08-2009 : Pluimpje is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden+ Pluimpje is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Pluimpje : 100% 26-08-2009 : Raboude is verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam+ Raboude is tot burgemeester verkozen van Rotterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Raboude : 93% 2. Warhammer92 : 7% 26-08-2009 : Diddeke is verkozen tot burgemeester van Haarlem+ Diddeke is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Diddeke : 64.9% 2. Lekkerdingetje : 35.1% 30-08-2009 : Bullafca is verkozen tot burgemeester van Heusden+ Bullafca is tot burgemeester verkozen van Heusden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Bullafca : 57.4% 2. Onpc : 41% 3. Donatus : 1.6% 03-09-2009 : Liquido is verkozen tot burgemeester van Amsterdam+ Liquido is tot burgemeester verkozen van Amsterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Liquido : 100% 08-09-2009 : Opstand te Utrecht ! Laralaika heeft de macht overgenomen+ Opstand te Utrecht ! Laralaika heeft de macht overgenomen. 08-09-2009 : Vrijstad Calais?+ CALAIS (AAP) - De stad Calais, tot gisteren in het Graafschap Artois, heeft zich vandaag officieel losgescheurd. Dit is het gevolg van een onafhankelijkheidsverklaring van burgemeester Zengi, gemaakt op zaterdag 5 september 1457. In een aankondiging heeft Zengi Khairi, Burgemeester van Calais, zijn motivatie verklaard. Artois zou gegijzeld worden door het bewind van de Bourrins, met aan het hoofd Yeuxbleus83, nog bekend aan Holland voor zijn rol in de inval. Elke oppositie tegen de Bourrins zou gepaard gaan met verbanningen, in scène gezette processen, verzonnen beschuldigingen van verraad, maar ook en vooral publieke beledigingen en vernederingen. Het Graafschap Artois heeft hierop de oorlog verklaard aan de stad Calais, en verschillende burgers van de stad aangeklaagd. Hierop greep Vlaanderen in, en op 8 september trok een Vlaams leger - De Crauwlaerts, onder leiding van Vanartevelde - de stadspoorten van Calais binnen, en verklaarde de stad definitief onafhankelijk. Dit was een complete verrassing voor de Artese autoriteiten, die Vlaanderen nog altijd als een bondgenoot zagen. Het is op dit moment dan ook afwachten wat de officiële reactie zal zijn van het Graafschap Artois. Zal zij alle banden met Vlaanderen lossnijden, of zal men een diplomatieke oplossing zoeken? Het Franse Kroondomein heeft vooralsnog niet gereageerd, echter verwacht men dat de Franse Kroon Calais zal steunen. Eerder onder het bewind van Yeuxbleus83, kreeg het Graafschap een vernietigende brief van Koning Levan I, waarin de koning het bewind van de Bourrins veroordeelde. Ook de Aristotelische Kerk heeft de Bourrins nog altijd op de lijst van geëxcommuniceerde groeperingen staan. Tot heden is er nog geen slag geleverd, al is de spanning te snijden. Het Graafschap Holland heeft vooralsnog geen officiële verklaring afgelegd, al ligt het voor de hand dat, wegens de geleden agressie van de Bourrins, men de stad Calais zal steunen. Hoe sterk deze steun zal zijn, valt voorlopig echter nog af te wachten. Raboude Mondrianus de Ligne voor het AAP 09-09-2009 : Opstand te Utrecht ! Fuser heeft de macht overgenomen+ Opstand te Utrecht ! Fuser heeft de macht overgenomen. 21-09-2009 : Fuser is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht+ Fuser is tot burgemeester verkozen van Utrecht. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Fuser : 100% 24-09-2009 : Maartendezwarte is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden+ Maartendezwarte is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Maartendezwarte : 54.3% 2. Pluimpje : 17.1% 3. Arthur_desterke : 12.9% 4. Zomolz : 8.6% 5. Betje : 7.1% 25-09-2009 : Raboude is verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam+ Raboude is tot burgemeester verkozen van Rotterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Raboude : 69.6% 2. Anna_lena : 28.6% 3. Alwin_bijvoet : 1.8% 25-09-2009 : Diddeke is verkozen tot burgemeester van Haarlem+ Diddeke is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Diddeke : 61% 2. Colarbus1995 : 39% 29-09-2009 : Onpc is verkozen tot burgemeester van Heusden+ Onpc is tot burgemeester verkozen van Heusden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Onpc : 100% 03-10-2009 : Liquido is verkozen tot burgemeester van Amsterdam+ Liquido is tot burgemeester verkozen van Amsterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Liquido : 100% 10-10-2009 : Opening van de grenzen tussen Schotland en Engeland+ CARLISLE (AAP) - Op drie oktober werd bekend dat de grenzen tussen Schotland en Engeland zullen geopend worden. De hertogin van Cumberland, vrouwe Beemo Wylde, bijgenaamd B5cmdrmo, verklaarde dit door de melding dat de weg tussen Carlisle and Dumfries geopend word. De verklaring laat toe dat er verkeer in beide richting zal zijn en komt voort uit het vredesverdrag getekend door Cumberland en Galloway afgelopen maand. "Het is met veel vreugde dat ik verklaar dat de grens tussen Cumberland en Galloway geopend zal worden. De vermeende dreigingen van het verleden zijn geneutraliseerd en de twee graafschappen hebben een verdrag gesloten zodat we vrij kunnen reizen en handelen. Vanaf vandaag, de tweede oktober van het jaar 1457, zullen er geen paspoorten meer nodig zijn om tussen Cumberland en Galloway te kunnen reizen. Omdat reizen altijd onvoorziene gevaren met zich mee kan brengen vraag ik ook dat de normale voorzorgsmaatregelen genomen zullen worden. Niemand kan garanderen dat er zich geen rovers op de bevinden, alhoewel we altijd zullen streven naar een beter veiligheid van onze burgers," zei hertogin Beemo Wylde. Het antwoord van Londen over het verdrag is ook zeer positief. Vertaald door Ghislenus de Ligne, graaf van Egmont, baron van Muyden en heer van Moordrecht, en geschreven door Gabrielle Hamilton de Grey voor het AAP. 13-10-2009 : Verkiezingen voor de raad van Graafschap Holland : PvdT verovert de absolute meerderheid van de zetels+ 'S GRAVENHAGE (AAP) - De lijst Partij van de Toekomst heeft de overwinning behaald bij de raadsverkiezingen van Graafschap Holland, en heeft de absolute meerderheid van de zetels. Ze kan dus alleen regeren. Resultaat van de stemming : 1. "Partij van de Toekomst" (PvdT) : 62.4% 2. "Partij van Oranje" (PvO) : 37.6% De verdelingen van de zetels na de verkiezingen hebben geleid tot een herverdeling van de posities in de raad: 1 : Remco360 (PvdT) 2 : Alyssalupin (PvdT) 3 : Nienke (PvdT) 4 : Chris_von_Antwerp (PvdT) 5 : Nokator (PvdT) 6 : Thebestofan (PvdT) 7 : Colonel (PvdT) 8 : Niekhzm (PvO) 9 : Don_Christiano (PvO) 10 : Sven235487 (PvO) 11 : Pokkepinguin (PvO) 12 : Juck (PvdT) De leden van de raad moeten binnen de twee dagen een gouverneur erkennen. De gouverneur zal dan trouw moeten zweren aan de keizer van het Sacrum Romanorum Imperium Nationis Germanicae en de belangrijkste functies verdelen binnen de raad. 21-10-2009 : Fuser is verkozen tot burgemeester van Utrecht+ Fuser is tot burgemeester verkozen van Utrecht. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Fuser : 100% 24-10-2009 : Maartendezwarte is verkozen tot burgemeester van Leiden+ Maartendezwarte is tot burgemeester verkozen van Leiden. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Maartendezwarte : 86.5% 2. Myanne : 13.5% 25-10-2009 : Say911 is verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam+ Say911 is tot burgemeester verkozen van Rotterdam. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Say911 : 100% 25-10-2009 : Verkiezingen in Haarlem : Princessoflight op kop na de eerste ronde.+ Princessoflight is als eerste geëindigd bij de eerste ronde van de burgemeesterverkiezing.1. Princessoflight : 49% 2. Infra : 32.7% 3. Lynce : 18.4% 27-10-2009 : Princessoflight is verkozen tot burgemeester van Haarlem+ Princessoflight is tot burgemeester verkozen van Haarlem. Hij/Zij behaalde de meerderheid van de stemmen.1. Princessoflight : 57.1% 2. Infra : 42.9% Categorie:AAP